Photos
by Anatheia
Summary: Ever wonder who gathered all the information in Twilight Town? Hayner, Pence, and Olette did!


Pence looked up from his map as Olette burst into the usual spot, out of breath. She stopped, hands on her knees and panting. Hayner finally looked up from his comics, frowning. "Why are you in such a rush? Are we late for something?" he asked. Olette didn't answer right away; she crossed the area, and flopped down on the couch, one hand on her heart. "I think somebody's following me!" she said finally, and the boys sat forwards, alarmed. "Following you?!" Hayner frowned. "It's not Seifer, is it? If it is..." he trailed off, eyes narrowed. He'd been looking for an excuse to punch his rival in the mouth this week; following Olette around would be a new level of 'wierd' for Seifer, but not out of the question.

"No, it's not Seifer. He might not even be following me...maybe I'm being silly." she sighed, and Pence smiled. "Why don't you tell us what gave you the idea you were being followed in the first place?" he suggested, and she nodded. "Well...The other day, I dropped my munny pouch, and this guy picked it up for me. He's older, a grown up. I didn't really see his face, he was wearing a black coat, and he had his hood up." she stated. "So now you think he's following you?" Hayner asked skeptically. "Well...not at first. He asked me a couple of questions...no big deal, really...then he left. But ever since then, I'm seeing that guy EVERYWHERE! I saw him talking to Seifer and his gang even. He was talking to Vivi, too." Olette stated. "Maybe he's new in town." Pence suggested. "Probably...anyone who lives here wouldn't bother talking to Seifer." Hayner said flippantly, and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"We should investigate!" Pence said suddenly, and the two groaned. "Is this like the time you wanted to investigate your so called 'Seven Wonders'?" Hayner asked dryly. Pence colored. "Hey, if someone is following Olette around town, don't you think we should find out who and why? I mean...we're her friends, right? We should look out for her safety!" the chubby boy stated. Olette frowned. "Pence, are you saying I can't look after myself?" she demanded. His cheeks flooded pink. "Ah! Noo! I'm not saying THAT! You can investigate too!" he threw in hastily, and Hayner sighed. "Whatever...not like we have anything better to do this summer, right?"

Hayner watched the Man in Black discreetly take notes in a notebook he'd pulled from his pocket as Pence and Olette argued with Seifer and his friends. When Olette finally grabbed Pence and stormed away, the man made no move to follow, so Hayner stayed put. Seifer, Fuu, and Rai laughed for a moment, then left in the opposite direction. Curious, Hayner followed the man as he tailed his rival and gang around Twilight Town. He was just peeking around the corner when the man turned abruptly, and made his way towards the town square. Hayner leapt back, and glanced back, waving to Pence and Olette. "He was following Seifer and the others, but now he's headed towards town center." Pence grinned. "Let's follow him this time!" he said, and Olette nodded. The trio ran off, halting only to let a trolley pass in front of them on it's circuit. "Hey losers!" a voice called, and Hayner winced, glancing back.

Seifer crossed his arms, smirking. "Where are you three dorks going in such a hurry?" he asked. Olette frowned. "If you MUST know, jerkface, we're following this creepy old guy that was stalking me this week." she stated. "Boy, you don't make it hard, do you?" Seifer snorted. "If you care, he was following YOU today." Hayner grinned, and Seifer scowled. "What the hell for?" he frowned. "Pictures?" Fuu suggested, and all six of them looked mildly horrified. "If that guy was takin' our pictures, I say we go get them back." Seifer stated, and pointed across the ramp. In the large gap in the wall that led to the woods, the tall figure in the black coat was just passing through it, disappearing outside the walls of the city. "Let's go!" Hayner said firmly, and for once, all six of them shared a common goal.

"It's locked?" Rai asked, rattling the gates again. "Yeah. I guess he must have taken off through the woods." Hayner stated. "We'll never find him if he's out in the woods." Pence stated. "You too chicken, Pence?" Seifer smirked. "I'm being logical, instead of suicidal. Go ahead, if you don't mind getting eaten by a bear or something." Pence said mildly. Seifer growled, and Olette sighed. "You know, there's walls around Twilight Town for a REASON, Seifer." she stated. Seifer smirked. "They can try to contain my greatness, true...but I'll be free of this place one day." he said firmly. Hayner snorted. "Nobody leaves Twilight Town...where else is there worth going that isn't some place SMALLER?" the blond stated. "Anywhere is better as long as YOU aren't there." Seier snapped, and Hayner lunged at him, furious. Olette leapt in front of him, and he drew up short. "You know, Olette isn't always gonna be here to hold me back, Seifer." Hayner said quietly. Seifer lifted a hand, touching the scar on his face. "You gonna attack me from behind again?" he asked, his voice low and cold. Hayner looked away, jaw clenched. "Come on, guys...let's go back." he stated, and without waiting, he turned, heading back towards town. Seifer's hand dropped, and Olette gave him a curious look over her shoulder as Pence dragged her after Hayner. Seifer looked away, and met the mildly reproachful gazes of Fuu and Rai. "Shut up...he's got it coming." he muttered, and kicked the locked gate in frustration.

Olette watched Hayner disappear into the back alley they called the 'usual spot'. She caught Pence by the sleeve, and he drew up short, looking back. "What was that about?" she asked. Pence hesitated. "Tell me, Pence." Olette said, and he sighed. "Okay...when we were little...Hayner and I weren't friends. I was just...an observer. But Hayner and Seifer were tight. I think Seifer actually gave him that cross he wears all the time...when they were really little." he stated, and Olette smiled a little. She tried to imagine them as kids, but couldn't picture them ever smiling at each other. "What happened?" she encouraged, and Pence sighed, waving her towards the sandlot, away from the alley.

"All I know is that they got into some kind of fight...I think it was about a girl, or something stupid." Pence stated. He didn't tell her the fight was about HER. That had been the summer that Olette had moved to Twilight Town from the little village her family had lived in before. They'd only been ten, but a pretty girl was still a pretty girl. Pence hadn't had any problems introducing himself to Olette right away; he'd been her first friend. He knew Seifer and Hayner had both been nursing a crush on Olette that summer, both of them too stupid-boy-shy to say anything to her. When Hayner had finally worked up the courage to introduce himself to Olette, Seifer had been angry with him. They'd said they would go together, so it was fair. But Hayner hadn't waited. They'd argued, at the top of the stairs in Sunset Station. Seifer had said something so cruel that Hayner had actually cried. Pence still didn't know what it was. When Seifer had turned his back, assured of his victory, perhaps...or overcome with guilt in his cruelty to his friend, maybe...Hayner had lashed out, and shoved him.

"I know he didn't mean to...but he sort of pushed Seifer down the stairs at Sunset Station. Seifer hit his face...got a huge cut...there was blood everywhere. That's how he got the scar. After that...I dunno if Hayner was too afraid to talk to him, or if Seifer wouldn't listen to him apologize...but they didn't talk to each other for almost a year. Now...well...you know what they're like." Pence shrugged. Olette looked sad. "That's awful. I wish there was a way to make them be freinds again." she sighed. Pence shook his head. "I think the world would have to end for them to be friends again." he stated. Olette nodded, and they walked towards the Usual Spot. After a moment, she stopped, frowning. "But...if he hates Seifer...why does he still wear that cross?" she asked. Pence glanced back, and gave a small smile, and a shrug. "Olette, if I knew EVERYTHING in Hayner's head...I'd be Hayner, wouldn't I?" he asked. Olette rolled her eyes, and laughed. "Like the world needs TWO Hayners?" she replied, and they went to go cheer their broody friend up.


End file.
